Some conventional close-proximity wireless communication schemes assume that multipaths are not generated at the time of communications. A communication apparatus includes a contact detection unit which detects contact with a communication partner. If the contact detection unit detects contact, the communication is regarded as close-proximity wireless communication. The communication apparatus performs high-speed transmission using a wireless communication scheme susceptible to a multipath but having a high data rate. Conversely, if the contact detection unit detects noncontact, the communication is regarded as non-close-proximity wireless communication. The communication apparatus performs low-speed transmission using a wireless communication scheme resistant to the multipath but having a low data rate (See, e.g., JP-A. No. 2007-235605 (KOKAI)).